Simplify the following expression: ${-4+3(q+7)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 + {3(}\gray{q+7}{)} $ $ -4 + {3q+21} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 3q {-4 + 21}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 3q + {17}$ The simplified expression is $3q+17$